The present invention generally relates to devices for supporting equipment used with patient assist apparatuses, and more particularly to a device for supporting patient care equipment and providing electrical connections thereto from a receptacle attached to the patient assist apparatus which removably receives the support.
Patient assist apparatuses, such as hospital beds, are typically provided with or connected to medical equipment, such as control pendants, monitors/interface devices, etc. Conventional pendants are generally electrically connected to the control circuitry of the bed by a cable which permits placement of the pendant at various locations on the bed. Interface devices are generally mounted to the side rails or the head or foot board of the bed, and electrically hardwired to the bed electronics.
It is desireable to have maximum flexibility in terms of locating and relocating such medical equipment to accommodate access to the patient by medical personnel, placement of other monitoring and treatment equipment, and re-positioning of the patient. While conventional pendants are easily moved between various locations, the cable may become tangled, or otherwise impede access to the patient, placement of other equipment, and movement of the patient.
Additionally, interface devices may be difficult to use or inconviently located when provided at a fixed location on the bed. For example, if an interface device is mounted to a bed side rail which must be folded down, the interface may be rendered essentially useless. If the interface is mounted to the foot board, medical personnel positioned at the head of the bed must relocate to use the interface.
The present invention provides an equipment support device for use with a patient assist apparatus which may include a plurality of receptacles mounted at various locations on the apparatus for removably receiving a support body to which is mounted equipment, such as a control pendant and/or an interface device. The receptacles may include a cavity and a plurality of contacts extending into the cavity and being connected to the control circuitry of the apparatus. The support body may include a plug at one end having a plurality of contacts configured to mate with the receptacle contacts when the plug is seated in the receptacle cavity. Conductors extend from the plug contacts to the equipment mounted to the support body. Accordingly, medical personnel may locate the equipment support device at any of the receptacle locations around the patient assist apparatus by inserting the support body plug into the desired receptacle, thereby electrically connecting the equipment mounted to the equipment support device to the apparatus control circuitry and mechanically supporting the equipment in a desired location.
In an alternate embodiment, the receptacles may include power and signal windings that loop around the central cavity of the receptacle. These windings form one side of a pair of transformers, one for supplying power to the support body, and one for supplying other signals to the support body. The support body plug includes corresponding secondary windings that complete the pair of transformer circuits, and are connected to conductors that supply power and other signals to the equipment mounted to the support body. In this embodiment, the receptacle contacts and the plug contacts are eliminated. Power and other signals are provided to the equipment with electrical isolation. Additionally, a spring-loaded detent is provided in each of the receptacles for cooperating with a lock ring on the support body plug to mechanically retain the plug in the receptacle when the plug is in a seated position.
The features of the present invention described above, as well as additional features, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following description and the accompanying drawings.